In the Royal Library
by rebecca-in-blue
Summary: "I knew then that there had to be something in him that I simply didn't see." A meeting between my two favorite bookworm princesses, Belle and Danielle.


Part of my series of (hopefully) unexpected crossovers. I've loved both of these movies for so long, and they have a lot of elements in common, so I really enjoyed writing this story. In my mind, it's set shortly after the end of _Beauty and the Beast_ and a few years after _Ever After._

**-x-**

Belle sat curled up on a window seat in the grand foyer of the castle's main entrance, staring eagerly down the road that led to the drawbridge. She had brought a book with her to pass the wait, but it lay forgotten in her lap, for she was so impatient that even a good book couldn't hold her interest today.

Queen Danielle and King Henry, monarchs from the neighboring kingdom, were due to arrive any moment now. They would be Belle and Adam's first guests since he'd regained his human form and resumed royal duties. He was nervous about hosting visitors, but Belle had taken a keen interest in Danielle when they'd met her, briefly, at Henry's coronation last month.

Belle leapt to her feet, her book flying to the floor, when the royal carriage came into view on the path. She called out to Adam, who hurried downstairs. He smoothed his hair and fussed with his cuff-links, still unused to human clothing, and Belle loosened his cravat a little for him.

"Now, don't be nervous," she reminded him. "You know, when we were at their court last month, somebody told me that Danielle was a commoner before she married the prince."

"Just like us, _n'est-ce pas_?" Adam asked, smiling at her.

Behind him, the head servants were lining up against one wall to welcome their guests. Belle smoothed her gown, patted down her hair, and put on her most regal face, hoping to make a good first impression. The footmen pulled open the ornate doors, and then the steward announced them — King Henry and Queen Danielle.

As their guests entered, it felt painfully obvious to Belle that they had far more experience with royal duties than she or Adam did. Danielle seemed to glide into the foyer, rather than walk, on Henry's arm. She was a sight to behold, and yet there was no trace of snobbishness in her high head and straight back. Actually, Belle thought that Danielle looked a bit like her, with her brown hair, round face, and lively eyes — and she could tell from how Adam glanced between them that he saw it, too. And her husband, the newly-crowned King Henry… as he bowed and kissed Belle's hand, she realized that _he_ looked rather like Gaston — wavy dark hair, a cleft chin, and dimples in both cheeks — but thankfully, he had none of Gaston's arrogance.

"Welcome to our castle," Adam said with a low bow, and Belle smiled, impressed at his manners. "We're so glad to have you. We hope you'll enjoy your stay."

One of the maids started forward, but Belle waved her away. "Oh, we'll show them to their rooms, Plumette." She turned to Danielle and Henry. "You're in the same wing as the library, so I spend a lot of time there."

Danielle's brown eyes lit up with a bright interest. "Really? I was just telling Henry that I've heard the royal library here is quite impressive."

"Oh, it is!" Belle exclaimed proudly. Then she winced, for surely a princess wasn't supposed to burst out like that. Whatever would the demure Danielle think of her? She added in a lighter tone, "I could take you there now, if you like."

Danielle nodded eagerly, but her husband protested, "But darling, we only just arrived. I wanted to see the grounds. If you set foot in that library, you probably won't emerge for hours."

Adam burst out laughing. His laugh was louder than most, and he worried that it sounded too much like barking, but Danielle and Henry didn't seem to notice. "She sounds just like Belle," he said to Henry, still chuckling. "I say we let them get lost in the library if they want to. I'll give you a tour of our grounds."

Ten minutes later, Danielle and Belle were deep among the labyrinthine rows of books in the library, pulling different books from their shelves and flipping them open, and having quite a lively discussion. Belle had stopped worrying what Danielle might think of her, for so much about the other woman's character seemed to match her own. When Danielle mentioned that she and her husband were about to open a public library where anyone could come to read, regardless of station — the first of its kind of their kingdom — Belle nearly gasped aloud. She'd had vague dreams about doing something similar one day, and it was at once startling and delightful to hear her own plans given voice like this.

"Of course, the public library won't be as striking as yours," Danielle said, looking around the room, obviously impressed. Belle had drawn the curtains and opened one window to let in the sunshine and fresh spring air, which smelled divinely of the jasmine growing on the trellis below. The entire castle had been such a bright, inviting place since that day when the spell cast over Adam had been broken.

"When my husband was a b—" Belle stopped abruptly, horrified at how close she had just come to blurting out _a beast_. "Er, when he was a _bachelor_," she recovered hastily, "the castle fell into some disrepair. I was actually scared of it when I first visited. The rooms were all so dark and dreary. But I loved this library from the second I saw it."

Belle fell silent for a moment, remembering the heavy, furry touch of Adam's paws on her shoulders on that winter day when he first led her into this library. She added softly, "I sometimes think that was when I fell in love with Adam, when he showed it to me."

"You two sound like Henry and me," Danielle smiled. "I think I fell in love with him when I realized he'd read _Utopia_. He was a rather... _beastly_ man when we first met, you see."

Belle's heart skipped a beat at the word _beastly_, and she laid one hand over her breast for a moment to calm herself. She must have hidden her shock well, for Danielle went on, "Or at least, I thought he was. And back then, he used to act especially snobbish just to annoy me." Belle suppressed a giggle. "But one day, we were arguing, and he quoted a line from _Utopia_, and I remember thinking that if he'd read _Utopia, _there must be something in him that I didn't see."

"_Utopia_," Belle repeated. "By Thomas More? I haven't read that one yet, but there's a copy of it here somewhere, I think..."

Ten minutes later, they were sprawled on the rug in front of the window, in a kind patch of sunshine, with plenty of books stacked on the floor around them, and Belle decided that if Danielle wasn't worried about lying on the floor and wrinkling her gown, then she wasn't, either. They were debating over Shakespeare's best play — Belle said it was _Romeo and Juliet_, but Danielle was making a good argument for _The Tempest_ — when Mrs. Potts bustled in with her tea tray.

"Here we are now, do have some nice tea and vol-au-vents," she said cheerily, serving them both cups of tea and saucers with delicate pastries. Then she hurried on her way again, fussing about needing to get dinner started.

"Can you keep a secret?" Belle asked in a whisper, even though it was just the two of them again, after the library doors closed.

"Oh, can I," Danielle laughed. "You should ask Henry that question sometime."

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I think this castle might see another wedding soon."

Danielle quirked one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Between the widow Mrs. Potts," Belle said, pointing to the door to indicate the woman who'd just left, "and my father." Belle hadn't spoken of this to anyone but Adam before now, for he'd said that it might be badly received by some. The nobility in their kingdom might disapprove of Belle's own father marrying one of '_the help,'_ although of course they both thought of Mrs. Potts as family, not help. But there was no trace of disapproval in Danielle's face, so Belle went on, "Adam says we shouldn't speculate, but I really do think they've found love again. And oh, I'm so happy for Papa. It was just him and me for such a long time."

A flicker of sadness passed over Danielle's face then. "I can remember when my father married my stepmother," she said in a faraway voice. "I was just a little girl. I was so happy at first, but... then..."

She fell silent for a moment, and Belle was quite curious to know more — perhaps Danielle had some tragic backstory, like a heroine in a fairy tale — but of course she didn't ask. And then Danielle shook her head and said cheerily, "But I'm sure things will work out better for your father."

"I'll introduce you to him at dinner tonight. He'll like you, I'm sure."

A noise from outside distracted them then, and they both climbed onto the window-seat and stuck their heads through the open window, like two curious schoolgirls. Their husbands were walking across the lawn below, and Adam was pointing out something to Henry in distance. Little Chip ran by them, chasing after his dog, and Adam said something to the boy that made him laugh.

"That's Mrs. Potts's son," Belle said, pointing down at the little boy on the grass. "He's lived in this castle since he was born."

Danielle smiled at the fondness in her new friend's voice. "If your parents do marry, then he'll be your stepbrother," she mused.

Belle sat back on her heels and blinked, surprised. This was true, of course, but she hadn't really thought about it until now. It felt a bit odd, the thought of having little Chip for her brother after being an only-child her whole life... but it was sweet, too.

Perhaps she looked taken aback, for Danielle laid one hand over hers on the window-seat. "I know it can be strange to suddenly have a new sibling. I got two new stepsisters when my father remarried, and..." She paused, and Belle sensed again that Danielle was remembering something too painful to share. But then she smiled and went on, "Well, it took some time, but my stepsister Jacqueline and I are quite good friends now. Perhaps you met her when you were at our court?"

"No, but I would like to," Belle said, and she meant it. She had grown quite fond of Danielle already, and she was curious to meet more of her family. Here was a new friend who could advise her about so many matters — recommending new books to read, navigating a new step-family, and most of all, going almost overnight from a commoner to the queen of an entire kingdom. "In the meantime, I hope you'll borrow as many books from our library as you want. And if you discover any that you're fond of, you must take them back to your court with you."

Danielle waved one hand in polite protest. "Oh no, I really shouldn't," she said, laughing a bit. "I already have so many books at home that I'm still trying to find time to read."

Belle smiled, too. "I insist," she said firmly. "You must take at least one book back with you. You see, that way, you'll have an excuse to come visit us again."

As Danielle smiled back and met Belle's eyes over the stack of books between them, Belle knew that the other woman now saw her as a friend too, and that there would be many more visits between their kingdoms in the future. Perhaps there would even be nights when the two of them would stay up late together, talking and reading and drinking tea. As much as Belle loved Adam, there were moments when she felt overwhelmed in her new role as his wife, but now, she would have Danielle to help her find her footing.


End file.
